Justine Levett (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Justine Levett is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Dean Breen. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Physical appearance Justine has green eyes and red hair. She has long hair with straight bangs on her forehead and at the sides of the head. It is based on the Hime cut hairstyle. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Justine's main weapon is The Ancient. That weapon is a purple version of Maxi's Modified Flail. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Justine wields an white version of Roc. That weapon is similar to Maxi's Modified Flail in Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Justine's main weapon is Modified Flail. Fighting Style Justine always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Justine throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Justine punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Justine's outfit in Soul Calibur III consists of a white jacket with frills, a white skirt that is above the ankle and has a slit on the right side, a long, white cape, white socks, and white shoes. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde in her 2P costume wears in Soul Calibur IV, but white. However, she doesn't wear her white cape. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a different dress, but white. She doesn't wear a white cape. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit in Soul Calibur III, but she wears a white cape. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Justine Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (02,20 and 01,14) Mid Torso: Battle Dress (01,14) Neck: Witch's Cape (01,14) Socks: Cloth Socks (01,14) Feet: Leather Shoes (01,14) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 02,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 28,20 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Trivia *Justine's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, and Hwang. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery 100 1511.JPG 100 1512.JPG 100 1513.JPG 100 1514.JPG 100 1515.JPG